The Breaking Point
by AmandaCanzo
Summary: Sequel to Let Me Love You.   Third genres: Angst  Warning: possible triggers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sorry for the bad summery, I just really don't want to give anything away.

Thanks to Linnea for being an awesome beta

_Reviews? Please? _

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee. 

Blaine's POV

Blaine comes awake as Kurt hits him the face. Blaine sighs as he hears Kurt whimper.

"No please," he cries, "don't."

"Kurt," Blaine whispers, "it's okay. It's only a nightmare, I'm here." Blaine watches as Kurt slowly comes awake, tears already forming in the younger boys eyes. "Can I...can I touch you?" Blaine asks softly an arm reaching out for his boyfriends. Kurt nods tensely, sighing in relief as Blaine's arms wrap around him. "Was it the same nightmare?" he asks, holding Kurt close.

"Yes," Kurt whispers, reaching up to wipe away his tears.

"Kurt…" Blaine says, looking nervous. "I think that maybe you should get some help." Blaine sighs as he feels Kurt tense up and begins to pull away.

"I've told you to stop bringing that up," he snaps.

"I just don't like seeing my boyfriend in pain, okay? Forgive me for trying to help you," Blaine says, glaring at the back of Kurt's head.

"I've asked you several times to stop bringing it up. I'm fine. These nightmares are nothing."

"It's not nothing. Every single night I get woken up by either you screaming or hitting me in the face. You need to get help." Obviously Blaine's presence was not doing anything to keep the nightmares away and Blaine was at a loss of what to do. He wanted Kurt to get better, to heal, but he was only one person. And while he did get beat up at his old school, this was another thing entirely, and professional help was beginning to look very necessary.

"What good will talking about this do, Blaine?" Kurt says, turning away from Blaine. "It will do nothing but bring up everything I do _not _want to talk about."

"Kurt, please," Blaine pleads. Kurt could be so damn stubborn and independent to a fault. Usually Blaine thought that it was endearing, but not this time. Denying help when one needed it so desperately was beyond anything. It was insanity.

"Blaine, please just stop it. I thought that telling you would be a good thing, that maybe you would understand why I have these nightmares."

"I do understand. I just don't like seeing you in this much pain _every single night_."

"Then why can't you understand that I don't want to talk about it? Ever since I've told you all you've done is tried to get me to talk about it. And I'm so tired of it!"

"Fine," Blaine says, sitting up. "I'll go sleep in…" he sighs realizing that this was now officially his room.

"I'm not asking you to sleep somewhere else. I'm just tired of you asking me to talk about this. I don't want to talk about it. How many times do I need to repeat it before you get that message? What part of that do you not understand?"

"The part that is causing you to have nightmares every single night! I hate seeing you in pain."

"Can we please just drop this and go to bed?"

"Sure, fine, whatever," Blaine says, lying back down. They lay there in silence before Kurt sighs. But Blaine had already resolved that this issue wasn't over.

"I'm sorry," he mutters. "I know you're just trying to help, but I don't want it, and I don't need it. Okay?"

"Okay," Blaine says softly shaking his head slightly at his very stubborn boyfriend and rolling over to look at Kurt.

"I don't want to fight about this anymore," Kurt says, scooting closer to Blaine. "Can we just…pretend this never happened? Can you just be holding me again?" he whispers, smiling a bit when Blaine quickly pulls him to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine says, dropping a kiss on Kurt's hair. "I really don't mean to push about it. I just love you so much, Kurt."

"I know. I love you too. Can we just sleep now? Please?"

"Yeah," Blaine says, cuddling close to Kurt.

Kurt's POV

As Kurt comes awake for the second time, he barely manages to stop himself from hitting Blaine in the face again. Every night was the same. Kurt and Blaine would fall asleep around eleven and then around two or three, Blaine would wake up to Kurt in the middle of a nightmare. After things calmed down again, they would fall back asleep and Kurt would wake up at six, barely managing to stop himself from screaming or hitting Blaine due to the nightmare. So far it had worked every night, which Kurt was thankful for since he didn't want Blaine to realize he was having two nightmares every night. Kurt sighs, laying there for a second before untangling himself from Blaine, and getting up heading into the shower. After his shower Kurt stares at his reflection in the mirror. He sighs again as he notices he's getting dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. He begins his moisturizing routine, glad that he had bought a crème last week to get rid of his dark circles. He hears the door open, and watches in the mirror as Blaine comes into the bathroom, smiling at him.

"Hey," he says, leaning over to kiss Kurt's cheek. "Are you nearly done?" Kurt just nods, putting away the rest of his stuff.

"All finished," he says, kissing Blaine gently. Kurt gets dressed quickly before going to work on perfecting his hair. He's halfway done when Blaine reenters the room in nothing but a towel. Kurt pauses, his hand frozen in the air as he stares at his boyfriend.

"Uh…Kurt?" Blaine asks, waving a hand in front of Kurt's face.

"Sorry," Kurt says, blushing. Blaine just smiles, and heads over to his closet to get ready. Still blushing Kurt returns to fixing his hair. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you ever leave your hair natural?"

"Do you see this right now?" He asks, pointing to the curly mess on his head.

Kurt nods. "I like it. Please wear it this way? Just for today?" he asks, getting up and walking over to Blaine. "Please?" he pouts, reaching up to run his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine's eyes fall close and he lets out a tiny moan. Blaine's eyes fly open as he realizes what he had done.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Babe, it's just…it felt so good and…" but he's cut off as Kurt comes forward and kisses him hard, tangling his hands up in Blaine's curly hair. After a while Blaine pulls away, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "As much as I'm enjoying this, love, if we don't stop now I'll do something you're not ready for." Kurt nods, pulling away from Blaine to continue getting his hair perfect.

"I love you," Kurt says softly from his side of the room.

"I love you too," Blaine says, smiling at his boyfriend. He walks over to him, grabbing his hand. Together they walk out of their room beginning their day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Okay, I am so so so so _so_ sorry it's taken me this long to update. My writers block kicked in HARD for this chapter. I had the hardest time writing it. Then when I finally finished it, my beta didn't think it was emotional enough and so she had to help me with that and it was just...hard. I'm so sorry. Also, I just got a tumblr (well okay not just but whatever) so if you want to follow me there (same username, I'm so original.) feel free to! I post a lot when I'm frustrated so at least you'll know if I'm stuck.

Thank you to Linnea. You are amazing. This chapter wouldn't exist without you. Thank you, so much for pushing me to do better on this chapter, to unlocking my own emotions about this. Thank you.

_Reviews? Please? _

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee. Nor will I ever.

* * *

><p>Kurt's POV<p>

Kurt sighs as he enters his room, thankful that Blaine wasn't in there. He collapses on the bed, utterly exhausted. Within seconds he's fast asleep.

"_You like that don't you fag?"_

"_No, please," he pleads, crying. "Please stop," he begs. Karofsky thrusts up against Kurt, groaning._

"_You feel so good," Karofsky __moans__, leaning forward to kiss Kurt hard. "Such a good little slut."_

"_Please stop, please," he cries, his eyes falling shut. He just wants it to stop. _

"_Open your eyes," Karofsky demands, slapping Kurt's cheek hard. Kurt's eyes fly open. _

"_Please, stop!" he screams._

"Kurt, please, wake up," he hears Blaine whisper in his ear as he comes awake. "Oh, Kurt," he mutters, beginning to take Kurt into his arms, stopping when he sees Kurt flinch. Kurt sighs, trying to not notice the hurt look on Blaine's face. Slowly he begins to cry as he wakes up more. He could still feel Karofsky's hand on him, his hot breath before he would lean down and kiss him. The nightmares had been getting worse. Things kept changing, and instead of reliving his attack every night, his mind was creating new scenes.

He hates this. He hates reliving what Karofsky had done. He hates this anger he feels every god damn day. He hates the fact that he was so naïve the day Karofsky raped him. So stupid to trust that the school would be empty. Sure, he had fought, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough. In the end Karofsky got everything. How could he have been so stupid to believe that things were just a little bit different because Karofsky had stopped his extreme bullying? He hates himself. Why had he let this happen? Why hadn't he told anyone when Karofsky forced himself on him the first time? This was his fault. He was so naïve, so stupid, he let it happen. It didn't matter that he had fought against Karofsky, because in the end he let it happen. He had been so stupid. If he had only paid attention more. The warning signs were there. They had always been there, only Kurt had chosen to ignore them. Even before Karofsky had forced the kiss on him, the signs had been there. He closes his eyes, remembering every time Karofsky pushed him into a locker, how his hands had always lingered too long. How he caught Karofsky staring with something other than complete disdain. How had he been so stupid? Why did he always have to believe that deep down each person was actually a good? Why hadn't he told anyone that Karofsky had kissed him? He could never talk to Blaine about this. The entire event had been his fault. If only he had been smarter, and just told someone, anyone what was really going on?

Kurt knew, the moment that Blaine finally got him to open up about his true feelings that everything would change. Blaine would never look at him the same. He was weak, and he was stupid. He let the attack happen and if Blaine knew, if Blaine ever found out, he would leave. He wouldn't love Kurt anymore. For who could love someone who let themself get attacked. How could someone as strong and beautiful as Blaine ever love someone as weak and pathetic as Kurt?

Kurt lies down again, still crying. He knows he should say something, anything to let Blaine know he was okay, or that he wasn't going to break if Blaine touched him now. He knew he was out of the nightmare now.

"Please," he cries, sighing in relief as Blaine quickly takes him into his arms. Kurt hated this. He hates feeling so weak and pathetic. Being in Blaine's arms made things so much better even if Kurt was feeling embarrassed about Blaine knowing that even when he napped he got nightmares.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asks, quietly after a few minutes.

"Blaine…." Kurt says, already beginning to pull away.

"I'm not pushing, I swear. I just…don't know what to do to make you feel better," he says quietly. "I hate seeing you in this much pain and having no clue what to do." Kurt sighs, he knows this is tough for Blaine, he does. But he hates talking about it, with Blaine or anyone else and he just wishes Blaine would understand that.

"Just hold me," Kurt says softly. "Please," he says again, snuggling into Blaine's embrace. Blaine nods slightly, resting his head on the younger boys.

Blaine's POV

"I love you," he says softly. He waits for Kurt to return it until he looks down at him, shocked to see the boy was fast asleep in his arms. Blaine smiles, staring down at the beautiful boy in his arms and thinks, not for the first time, how incredibly lucky he is to have him. Blaine watches Kurt sleep for a bit before pulling out his phone.

_I don't know what to do. The nightmares are all the time now-Blaine  
><em>

_Have you tried to get him to talk about it?-Wes  
><em>

_Of course I have, but he won't. He refuses to talk about anything. Were they this bad before?-Blaine  
><em>

_Not that I remember. Let me ask David.-Wes_

In his arms, Kurt whimpers slightly, and Blaine tightens his hold on his boyfriend, leaning down to kiss Kurt's forehead.

"Shhh, Baby, it's okay," he whispers.

_David says not as bad no, but he did have them. Kurt never talked about it though; he's kind of really stubborn.-Wes_

Blaine sighs placing his phone on the nightstand before scooting down on the bed, pulling Kurt closer to him before falling asleep.

David's POV

"I don't get it!" Wes says, turning to look at David with a pout.

"What, Babe?"

"The physics homework. No matter what formula I try, I don't get the right answer," he says, rolling over to look at the ceiling. "I give up, I'll just fail."

"Wes," David says, glancing up at his boyfriend, "you need that credit to graduate."

"Then I won't graduate," he whines, getting up and jumping on David's bed. "I'll become a bum and live off your money. Will you still love me if I'm a bum?"

"Wes," David says with a glare at the other boy. "I did have those all organized you know," he says pointing to the papers that were currently all over the floor.

"You didn't answer my question, David," Wes whines, rolling over some of the papers that had managed to stay on the bed.

"Of course I'll still love you. Not that it matters because I certainly won't allow you to become a bum."

"But I don't get it," Wes says sighing.

"Well, I'll help you," David says, getting up. "I can't work on my homework now anyways; I have to reorganize all the papers you knocked down."

"Oops," Wes says shrugging and getting off of David's bed. The two settle onto Wes's bed, the physics book in front of them. After ten minutes have passed of David explaining the problems to his boyfriend, Wes starts kissing David's neck.

"Wes," David warns, pulling away slightly. "Pay attention."

"Fine," he sighs. Wes manages to pay attention for about five more seconds before returning to David's neck.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"But you love me," Wes whispers, placing kisses up and down David's neck.

"Of course I love you," David says, kissing Wes gently. "Will you pay attention now?"

"No," Wes says, shutting his book. "Not unless we're studying anatomy," he says, winking.

"You are impossible," David says, leaning forward and kissing Wes hard.

"You love it," he whispers, losing himself in the kiss, and in his boyfriend.

"Always."

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why but I feel it is important to share this with you guys. You don't have to read it, but it kind of gives you an insight as to why this chapter was hard for me, why probably all the chapters that dive into Kurt's emotional side will be hard for me. Read it if you want, if not it's okay. http:amandacanzo[dot]tumblr[dot]com/post/6547777100/im-glad-my-beta-is-so-awesome-and-my-best_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I hope no one has given up on this story :( I barely got any reviews. Or none, I don't remember. I think I'm over my writing troubles for this story, or so I hope. But I did get this chapter finished and up sooner than the last one so hopefully that's a good sign!

Thanks to Linnea for being so awesome.

_Reviews? Please? They make me inspired to write faster!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, I simply enjoy borrowing the characters.

* * *

><p>Blaine's POV<p>

Shortly after he had fallen asleep, Blaine wakes up, stretching a little. He smiles down at the boy in his arms, thankful that he hadn't been awaken by Kurt's screaming once more. He glances at the clock, realizing that the two of them only have 20 minutes to get to Warblers practice.

"Darling," he says, gently shaking Kurt.

"No, stop it," Kurt mutters, and Blaine smiles slightly, shaking Kurt once more. "Stop!" Kurt yells, sitting up and hitting Blaine right in the face. "Shit, Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt says, jumping out of bed to grab an ice pack from their mini fridge.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt that bad," Blaine says, pressing his fingers to his cheek, wincing slightly. Kurt frowns, placing the ice pack gently on Blaine's cheek. "Ahhh," Blaine hisses.

"I am so sorry," Kurt mutters. "I keep hitting you, people are going to start thinking I'm abusing you or something."

"Kurt, its fine, really," Blaine says, offering up a comforting smile. "Come on we gotta get to Warbler's practice," he says, standing and offering Kurt his hand.

"Hold on," he mutters, taking the ice pack from Blaine to place it back in the small freezer. He walks back to Blaine, placing a gentle kiss to where he had hit Blaine. "I'm sorry," he says, taking Blaine's hand.

"Stop it, Kurt. It's fine! I know you didn't mean to," Blaine says, squeezing Kurt's hand as they walk to the warbler practice room. "Can I ask you something, Kurt?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you want to talk about what happened?" he asks, softly. Kurt drops his hand. "I know…that it's painful to talk about what happened, but… I just…don't you think that it would help?"

"No, Blaine, I don't."

"But why?" he asks, reaching for Kurt's hand once more. He isn't surprised when Kurt doesn't take it. "I don't want to fight, Babe. I just…I'm trying to understand."

"You keep saying you don't want to fight, yet you keep bringing this up. Why can't you just accept the fact I don't want to talk about it?"

"Because I love you and I hate seeing you in so much pain every night."

"Blaine, please. I'm tired of this, I'm tired of always fighting about the same damn thing."

"And I'm tired of you shutting me out, Kurt. I'm supposed to be the person you share everything with." By this time they had reached the entrance of the practice room, neither of them noticing that a crowd was forming around them.

"Yes, well, this is one thing I don't want to share with you, or anyone," Kurt snaps. "You're supposed to respect me, and yet you keep bugging me about this every chance you get."

"Because I love you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Kurt, please?" Blaine pleads, taking Kurt's hands into his.

"Don't 'Kurt, please,' me. I mean it when I say I'm not going to talk about this. If you respect me and our relationship you will stop bringing it up."

"Kurt…"

"I'm serious, Blaine." Finally Kurt looks around, realizing that practically the entire glee club was surrounding them. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than to pry into mine and Blaine's personal business?" he asks, shooting them all a piercing gaze. He waits until they have all left before turning back to Blaine. "Will you drop it?"

"I…" Blaine sighs. He wants to say yes, because he's so tired of fighting about this, but at the same time all he was trying to was to be a good boyfriend. How can he say yes, when that means he'd stop trying to get Kurt help. Help that Kurt so desperately needed even if Kurt himself couldn't see it. He couldn't say yes, could he? No….because if he said yes, and then brought it up again it would be breaking a promise. And Blaine Anderson didn't break promises if he could help it. "No," he says softly. "I can't drop this, Kurt. You need help. Kurt, if you love me…"

"No. Don't you _dare _use that line on me, Blaine William Anderson."

"I just want you to get better."

"There is nothing wrong with me!" he shouts, attracting the attention of a couple students. "Everyone has nightmares, Blaine. You don't see them rushing off to therapy just because of a stupid nightmare."

"Most people don't have nightmares every night. I just want you to get help."

"Drop it, Blaine. Now," Kurt said in a dangerous tone.

"I can't. I refuse to. I love you, and I want what's best for you. You are in pain and need help"

"Therapy isn't what is best for me. You dropping this is. Us not fighting about this stupid nightmare is best for me."

"Kurt," he says, grabbing Kurt's hands again.

"No." Kurt says forcefully, tearing his hands out of Blaine's. "I'm sick of this, Blaine," he says, turning away from Blaine and entering the warbler's practice room.

Kurt's POV

It was a puzzle to Kurt how he could love Blaine as much as he did, and yet still be completely irritated with him at the same time. Why couldn't Blaine see that Kurt didn't need help? Okay, so yeah, Kurt had nightmares, and sure sometimes he woke up after hitting Blaine in the face, but surely that didn't mean he needed help…did it? No, of course not. Everyone has nightmares; it's the way of life. Sure, Kurt had nightmares probably a little more often than most people but that certainly didn't mean he should rush off to therapy.

"Hey, is everything okay with you and Blaine?" Wes whispers to Kurt as he passes him some sheet music.

"Just peachy," Kurt mutters, offering up what he hopes is a comforting smile. Wes nods and moves over to another warbler. Kurt sighs, looking over at the other couch where his boyfriend currently sat. It's not like Kurt enjoyed fighting with him, in fact he hated it. He just doesn't understand why Blaine can't just accept the fact that he didn't want to talk about the nightmares. He didn't want to discuss the attack in anymore detail than he already had when he had told Blaine.

He just couldn't. He knew he couldn't. He would let something slip, and then the secret would be out. Then Blaine would know he let this happen to him, and then Blaine wouldn't love him anymore. Which is exactly why he wouldn't talk about it. He needed Blaine in his life, he needed his love. It was the only thing that was keeping Kurt from going completely insane. He's surprised when the meeting ends, considering he had completely zoned out. He watches as Blaine gets up from his couch and walks out of the door. He's already regretting fighting with him, he hates not being next to Blaine, but he was so tired of Blaine pushing about his nightmares. Kurt sighs, getting up and heading up to his and Blaine's room.

How had everything gotten so screwed up in the last couple of days? Weren't they still supposed to be in the honeymoon stage? Kurt lies down on the bed, sighing. They hadn't even been dating that long and already he was tired of all the fighting. Ten minutes pass and Blaine still isn't back in the room, Kurt gets up and leaves the room to look for him. He isn't surprised when he finds him in the senior commons, curled up on a couch.

"Hi," he says softly.

"Hi."

"I know I keep saying this, but I'm sorry," Kurt says, scooting closer to the couch that Blaine was sitting on. Blaine smiles gently and pats the seat next to him, wrapping his arms around Kurt as soon as he's sitting.

"I'm sorry too, Love," he says, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"No more fighting?"

"We can try, Babe. But neither of us can promise we won't fight anymore."

"I know," Kurt sighs. "I love you."

"I love you too, always."

* * *

><p><em>So? What did you think? Are you tired of Kurt being stubborn? Do you think Blaine should stop pushing him? Tell me your thoughts please!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Insert several excuses as to why I haven't updated. I'm so sorry guys. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble. I finally got it done but then it needed more description and then my characters took off for three days...and yeah. So sorry. If you want to, follow on me on tumblr, I generally talk about where I'm at with this story. Plus I started posted a badboy!Blaine story. (it will be eventually posted here but not sure when.

Thanks to Linnea for being an awesome beta and pushing me to try harder and write my best.

_Reviews? Please? I love them! :D _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Wes's POV<p>

"David! David! David! Guess what!" Wes shouts as he runs over to his boyfriend, practically jumping on him.

"Wes! Watch it!" David shouts, glaring at his boyfriend. He was very intent on his task right now, and Wes was ruining it.

"Sorry," he mutters, as he gets comfortable on the couch that David was sitting on. "Guess what, David!" Wes asks, still bouncing.

"What?" he asks, not bothering to look over at him.

"You're supposed to guess!" Wes pouts. He was so excited to tell David his news that his boyfriend's body language and demeanor were being overlooked.

"Wes, I'm in the middle of something, can't you just tell me?" his voice was sharp and annoyed.

"What are you in the middle of?" he asks curiously as David did not have a book, iPod, or any other sort of object in front of him. Wes looks around the room to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, but there wasn't.

"People watching," David says, pointing towards Kurt and Blaine. "Something is up with them and I'm trying to figure out what."

"Really, David? It's probably because Kurt has nightmares. Blaine is probably comforting him as always."

"I think there's more to it. Kurt's always had nightmares."

"Well maybe they've gotten worse or something. Whatever it is, we shouldn't pry. They would tell us if they wanted us to know." While Wes was by no means a possessive boyfriend, David's intense attention on the boys across the room irked him. Wes really wanted to tell him the news, but he couldn't get his attention.

"Doesn't it bug you though?"

"Not really," Wes says, shrugging.

"It doesn't bug you that Kurt never once told us about his nightmares or why he has them?"

"No."

"But, he's our best friend."

"No, Blaine is his best friend. And we're each other's best friend. Kurt doesn't have to tell us everything. He made the choice to not tell us about his nightmares."

"Wes! Come on, aren't you the least bit curious?"

"David, what have I told you about prying into people's personal business?"

"That it's wrong," David mutters.

"And why is it wrong?"

"Because I wouldn't like it if people pried into my personal business."

"Exactly! Now, guess what?"

"You passed your physics test because I am an awesome boyfriend who stayed up and helped you study?"

"Yes," Wes says smiling, glad that he was able to finally get his attention. He leans over and kisses David hard. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine's POV

"Blaine?" Kurt asks from his spot on the couch next to Blaine.

"Hmm?" Blaine mutters, not looking up from his French book although, he did feel that distinct tingly sensation up his spine that usually means someone is watching you.

"Why are David and Wes staring at us?"

"What?" Blaine asks, looking up from his French book. He stares over at the other couple for a couple of seconds before shrugging. "I have no clue," he says, returning to his homework. He wonders how long David watched them for. He reads a couple more pages and then his phone beeps.

_Blaine, your father and I would like it if you joined us for dinner tonight.-Mom._

Blaine reads the text and then sighs. He really just wants to stay at Dalton, enjoy time with his friend's and boyfriend. He hates dinner night with his parents. They usually involve distasteful and hurtful side comments to Blaine by his father. It never ends well, the last three times, a screaming match had erupted causing Blaine to get sent to his room.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom and dad want to have dinner with me tonight," he practically growls this out with frustration etched in his voice.

"And that's bad because…?"

"I always feel like they're judging me," he admits, quietly. "I just hate going."

"I could…go with you…if you want?" Kurt offers, softly. "I'm sorry," he says after a second. "That was rude. You probably aren't ready for that step of a relationship. God, I'm so stupid. I'm sorry, just ignore…."

"Babe, shut up," Blaine says, cutting Kurt off with a laugh. "It's not that I don't want to introduce you to my family, it's just…they aren't exactly the most…accepting…" If he invited Kurt, and Kurt came, there was no telling what his parents would do. Kurt might not even want to be with him anymore after.

"You never told me that," Kurt says, his expression hurt. Blaine sighs; he forgets all the time that Kurt doesn't know everything about him. He forgets they haven't known each other for forever.

"I'm over it now, really. I am who I am, and nothing they say or do is going to change that," Blaine says softly, playing with Kurt's hands. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that," Kurt says, squeezing Blaine's hands. "I love you too," he says, smiling. Blaine smiles right back and they sit there, in silence staring at each other. Why couldn't other people understand that love was love? Why did his parent have to be so judgmental? He wished that he could hold Kurt like this at his house, but his parents would never allow it. Maybe if he could show them how awesome Kurt is, how happy he makes Blaine feel. Maybe they would change their minds.

"Yes," Blaine says suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Yes, I want you to come with me."

"Blaine, are you sure? I don't want to cause a fight or something," Kurt admits, looking down. He's frowning and Blaine wonders what is going through his mind.

"I don't care. I love you, Kurt, and I want my parents to know that. I want them to meet you." Blaine nods after he says this, although a thought in the back of his mind is telling him this is a bad idea, he doesn't care.

"Are you sure?"

"Besides loving you, I've never been more sure of anything," he says, bringing Kurt's hands to his lips to kiss them gently.

_I'll be there. But I'm bringing someone with me.-Blaine. _

_Be here at 6pm sharp.-Mom_

"We have to be there at 6," he says, putting his phone back in his pocket. He sighs, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"What time is it now?"

"3."

"I'm going to go get ready," Kurt says, getting up.

"But…you've got three hours!" Blaine says, laughing.

"You clearly know nothing about fashion, my dear," Kurt says, smiling. Blaine shakes his head as he watches his boyfriend walk out of the room. A second later, David is by his side.

"Hi, David," Blaine says, glancing up at his friend. Maybe Blaine is about to discover why David was watching them.

"Are you okay?" David asks quickly.

"Um…what?" Blaine asks, unsure as to why David would think he wasn't okay.

"Are…you…okay…?" David repeats slower.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine's confused face is staring at David awkwardly.

"I know Kurt and you have been having some problems lately."

"We're not…" he stops, sighing when David cuts him off with a glare. Like this is any of his business. "It's fine."

"Blaine," David says, sitting down next to him.

"Seriously, we're fine," Blaine says, attempting to smile. Really, it's all a lie. Things aren't fine, and he's tired of fighting with Kurt. He's tired of how on edge he is when he's around Kurt now, terrified he'll slip and mention therapy again. He glances at David, who's staring at him smiling. He wants to tell him, or at least ask for help, but he's certain neither David nor Wes know what Kurt's nightmares are even about.

"I know Wes and I haven't been the greatest of friends since we got together…but I just want you to know, we're always going to be here for you. No matter what it is you need."

"I know, David. Really, things are fine." David stares at him for a long moment, before shaking his head at Blaine.

"You're a horrible liar, Blaine," David says softly.

Blaine sighs. "I just…I can't tell you. Kurt and I will work things out," he says, offering up what he hopes is a comforting smile. In return David sighs, and smiles right back. He sits for a moment, still staring at Blaine before patting Blaine's knee, getting up and returning to the couch across the room.

Blaine enters his room, a little scared at the noises coming from inside.

"Uh…Kurt?" he calls out, taking in the scattered clothes and general mess of the dorm room.

"In here!" he hears Kurt call from the bathroom. Blaine approaches it slowly, still taking in the messy room.

"Um…Kurt? Babe? Was there a tornado that went through our room?" He says as he gently pushes open the bathroom door to see Kurt glaring at him.

"Very funny, Blaine," he says, still glaring.

"Babe, why are your clothes all over?"

"I can't find _anything_ to wear," Kurt whines, walking out of the bathroom, around Blaine to fling himself dramatically on the bed.

"Is that even possible?" Blaine whispers, mostly to himself. "I'm sure you have something you can wear," he says, walking over to Kurt to pull him up off the bed. "Come on, over to your closet," he says, pushing Kurt forward. Kurt stands there staring at his clothing for a moment before Blaine reaches forward and pulls out a blue sweater. "How about this, Babe? It will bring out your eyes," he says, pushing the sweater into Kurt's hands. He hears Kurt sigh before he slowly turns to face Blaine .

"Blaine …I'm scared. What if they don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like you?"

"Because…I'm…I'm gay," he says, quietly, looking down.

"Babe," Blaine says, barely holding back his laughter, "I hate to break it to ya, but I'm gay too." Kurt looks up quickly, before he realizes what he's said and starts to laugh.

"I'm sorry…it's just I've never done this before and it just makes me nervous."

"It's okay, Kurt, really. But you've got to hurry and pick something out because we've got to leave in like twenty minutes."

"What? I'll never be ready in time now!" Kurt says, dashing around the room, picking up random pieces of clothing. After a few moments of this, he runs into the bathroom. A minute later he exits the bathroom, dressed.

"Ready, Love?"

"I suppose so," Kurt says, walking over to Blaine to take his hand. Blaine pulls Kurt into a quick hug before they leave the room and head down into Blaine's.

"Don't be so tense, Babe," Blaine says when they're about halfway to his house. "They'll love you," he says, reaching over to take Kurt's hand. Truthfully he's scared. He's trying so hard to be positive, but he's scared. He looks over quickly to smile at his boyfriend. Kurt smiles right back before turning to look out the window. Blaine sighs, turning his attention back to the road. Although he'd never let Kurt know, he's absolutely terrified. He's completely unsure how 'taking your boyfriend to meet your possibly homophobic parents' ever sounded like a good idea in his head. When had he gotten so stupid? It's not like he didn't know that his dad disapproved of his lifestyle. Before he knows it, they have arrived at his house.

"Wow," Kurt gasps from his seat and Blaine chuckles. He'd forgotten that Kurt had never seen his house. "Why didn't you tell me you lived in a mansion?"

"I don't, it's just big" Blaine says, driving up the long driveway to his house. They park and then walk up the walkway to Blaine's house. "Kurt…" Blaine says once they're almost to the house. "Kurt, I haven't told my parents about us."

"What?" Kurt asks, his expression hurt.

"Please don't think it's because I'm ashamed of you, Babe. I just haven't gotten the time. I haven't been home, and I wanted to tell them in person."

"Oh…okay," Kurt says, softly. He reaches out, taking Blaine's hand in his. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Blaine says smiling. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Can we wait until after dinner to tell my parents?"

"Sure," Kurt says smiling. He squeezes Blaine's hand once more before letting go of it, before Blaine steps forward and opens the door to his house.

"Blaine, darling!" Blaine's mom greets as soon as the door opens. "Hello there, I am Angela Anderson," she says, her hand reached out ready to shake Kurt's.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson, I'm Kurt Hummel," he says, grasping her hand and shaking it. She smiles at him, and so far everything is going smoothly.

"Please, call me Angela," she says, dropping his hand and moving over to let Blaine's father through.

"Hello, I'm Blaine's father, William Anderson."

"Hello Mr. Anderson," Kurt says, holding out his hand. Blaine's father takes it, shaking it roughly.

"Hello, Blaine," he says, dropping Kurt's hand.

"Father, Mother," he says politely. No one moves for a second before Blaine's mother steps forward and gives Blaine an awkward hug.

"Well come on inside, dinner is just now being served. Our chef did a wonderful job tonight," she says, moving away from Blaine and walking forward. Kurt glances over at Blaine and mouths 'chef?' Blaine just shrugs. They head to the formal dining room and sit down, Blaine making sure to not sit too close to Kurt. "Kurt, would you like to say grace?" Angela asks, smiling at Kurt.

"I…um…" Kurt stutters, looking at Blaine completely panicking.

"I'll say grace," Blaine saves Kurt, and folds his hands looking down, and slightly at Kurt who is smiling softly at him. "Thank you God for this wonderful meal. And for my Mother and Father's health. Also thank you for bringing Kurt to me, he's the best friend I ever could have asked for. Amen." Blaine's parents murmur amen, but Kurt is just staring at Blaine, tears in his eyes. 'I love you' he mouths, smiling. 'I love you too' Blaine mouths back. Dinner is served and all is quiet for a bit while they eat.

"So, Kurt, what is it you like to do?" Angela asks.

"I like singing. I'm in the Warblers with Blaine."

"That's lovely," she says, smiling.

"Have you thought about where you want to go to college?" William asks.

"Oh, yes. I want to go to NYU and major in either theater or fashion I haven't quite decided."

"Fashion?" he says, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that…?"

"Father, could you pass the potatoes?" Blaine asks quickly cutting off his dad's reply. William glares at his son, clearly annoyed about being interrupted. Blaine looks over at Kurt, and can tell he knows exactly what his dad was about to say. Slowly he reaches out his hand to grasp Kurt's. It can't hurt; he doubts his parents will see since they're on opposite sides anyways.

"Oh," Angela gasps.

"What is it Angela?"

"You…they…Blaine…" she stutters, pointing at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine releases Kurt's hand quickly. "They're dating," she whispers.

Kurt's POV

The second Blaine's mother whispered that Blaine and Kurt were dating all hell broke loose. Angela stood up and ran into the kitchen, and Kurt could faintly here her crying. Blaine had stood up to try and comfort his mother, but Blaine's dad had cut him off and pushed him against the wall.

"Is this true?" William asks, standing over his son. Blaine stays quiet, looking over at Kurt. "Answer me!" William asks, slapping Blaine. Kurt gasps. He hadn't known things were this bad at his house. Why hadn't Blaine ever told him? Better yet why hadn't Kurt ever asked? Had he really been so focused on his own problems that he had begun neglecting his boyfriend?

"Yes," Blaine says, glaring at his dad. "Kurt is my boyfriend." William slaps Blaine so hard he falls to the floor. Kurt starts to stand up, to run to his boyfriend but his chair squeaks when he moves it and then William is glaring at him.

"You," he says, pointing at Kurt and coming closer. "You did this to him. You made him gay." He raises his hand, ready to slap Kurt. Kurt closes his eyes, waiting for the slap to come.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" He hears Blaine scream. He opens his eyes to see Blaine pushing his father away from Kurt. Kurt gasps when Blaine punches his dad knocking him to the ground. "Come on, Kurt," Blaine says, running towards him his hand outstretched.

"If you leave this house, don't you ever fucking come back," his dad growls from where he lays on the floor.

"I wouldn't come back if you paid me," Blaine mutters, squeezing Kurt's hand as they leave his house.

"Blaine," Kurt whispers once they're safely in Blaine's car. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They know I'm gay. It's not my fault they choose to ignore it."

"But…he just… Blaine, he hit you," Kurt whispers, on the edge of tears. Blaine nods. "And he kicked you out."

"Kurt, it's fine," he says, offering up a comforting smile. "This isn't the first time this has happened. My mom will talk him down, she always has."

"Blaine…" Kurt says, touching the spot William had hit. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Blaine says, taking Kurt's hand in his. "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>So what did you guys think? <em>

_Oh, tumblr link btw: http:/amandacanzo[dot]tumblr[dot]com. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Okay. I suck. I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm not even happy with this chapter, not completely anyways. When I finally finished it and sent it to my beta she knew I could do better and I meant to go back and fix it and I never did and...now I just can't. It's still a good chapter I hope...but it's not the best I can do and for that I apologize. I swear I will try to get chapter six out soon...and get back into updating semi-regularly. I am so sorry!

_Reviews? Please?_

Thanks to Linnea for being my amazing beta.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Nate's POV<p>

He'd only been at this school for a total of twelve minutes and he already despised it. What had his parents been thinking sending him to this horrible, uptight, stuffy private school anyways? He tugs awkwardly on his blazer, walking forward to his dorm. This school is stupid.

"Hi! I'm Thad, I'm going to be your roommate," a boy a bit taller than him greets. Nate nods slightly.

"I'm Nate," he greets in return. Thad holds out a hand, waiting for Nate to shake it, but the boy just ignores him pushing past him and into his new room. Nate pulls out his cell phone pressing the number two.

"Hello darling," his mother's voice comes from the tiny cell. "Are you all settled in?"

"Yeah, I guess. Mom, can I just move back? I don't get why I have to go to this stupid school."

"Your father and I already explained this to you."

"He's not my father," he growls out in frustration.

"Nate," his mom sighs, but Nate just hangs up the phone, throwing it on the empty bed. He sighs, placing his duffle bag on the bed, and taking out his iPod. He puts in his headphones, pressing play letting the music take him away. Unable to help himself, he sings along to his music.

_She fills my bed with gasoline_

_You think I would have noticed _

_Her mind's made up_

_Her love is gone_

_I think someone's trying to show us a sign_

_That even if we thought it would last_

_The moment would pass_

_My bones will break and my heart will give_

_Oh, it hurts to live_

He's so into what he's singing that he doesn't even notice Thad has reentered the room.

_And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica_

_You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything_

_And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica_

_And I remember the day you told me it's over_

_It hurts to breathe_

_Well every time you're not next to me_

He spins around, clearly into his singing. He looks up and notices Thad standing there. He stops, turning his iPod off.

"You could have let me know you were there," he snaps, annoyed.

"I was enjoying the show," Thad smirks. Nate stares at Thad clearly uncomfortable as the other boy checks him out. Thad moves closer to Nate, ignoring the fact that Nate is backing away. "So…Nate is it?" he practically purrs, as he backs Nate into a wall.

"What…what are you doing?" Nate stutters.

"I think I'm going to like having you for a roommate," he whispers, coming closer. "You're so pretty," he murmurs into Nate's ear. Thad chuckles as Nate shivers. "Like that?"

"Get away from me!" Nate shouts, pushing Thad away.

"Aww, poor baby," he jokes, smirking. "I just wanna have a little fun. Don't you want to have fun?"

"N-no! I'm not…I'm not gay! Get away from me!" Nate shouts, attempting to put distance between him and Thad.

"Pity," Thad says, smirking again. "Bet I could change your mind." Nate gulps as Thad moves closer to him, but thankfully someone knocks on the door breaking the moment. Thad sighs before opening the door. "Hi Blaine," he says.

"Hi!" Blaine says, bouncing back and forth on his feet. He comes inside, looking right at Nate. "Hi, I'm Blaine," he says, sticking his hand out for Nate to shake. Nate stares at it, and at Blaine. He sneers; he's seen these boys before. The ones so desperate for everyone's attention.

"Hey, hobbit, I'm Nate." He smiles widely when Blaine drops his hand, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hey Blaine," Thad says, walking over to his bed. "Nate here is a pretty good singer."

"You are? Oh that's great! You should try out for the Warblers! It's totally awesome!"

"Um…what?" he asks, confused. My god, does boy have unlimited amounts of energy?

"The Warblers, its Dalton Academy's glee club! It's a lot of fun," he says, smiling widely. Suddenly a taller boy appears behind Blaine.

"Hi," he says softly, waving at Thad and Nate. "Blaine, can I borrow your key? I seemed to have locked my inside our room."

"Sure!" Blaine says, digging into his pocket to retrieve said key.

"You sure are peppy today," the boy comments, smiling, "I'll see you soon, puppy," he jokes. Blaine actually makes a woofing sound.

"You two are so weird," Thad comments from his bed.

Blaine shrugs, still smiling. "So will you think about joining?"

"Uh…sure," Nate says, shrugging. It's doubtful, but right now he'll say anything to get this Blaine kid gone.

"Cool!" Blaine says, beginning to leave the room. "Oh, Thad, David and Wes want to see you."

"Ugh," Thad says, getting up off his bed. Nate inwardly smiles. "I'll see you later," he says to Nate, winking. Nate flops himself down on his bed. He already hates this place.

Kurt's POV

As Kurt walks to the cafeteria he takes a sip from his third cup of coffee in the last half hour. Blaine isn't aware of it but Kurt only slept a total of fifteen minutes last night. Kurt sighs, throwing the cup away as he enters the dining hall. He looks around the room, smiling when he sees Blaine.

"Hey, Babe," Blaine greets once Kurt slips into the seat next to him. "I waiting for you," he says, smiling. "Ready to get breakfast?"

"Sure," Kurt says, standing up. They get in line, Kurt looking over all the food Dalton was serving today. But really, he's not too hungry.

"Look Kurt! Omelets!" Blaine says excitedly from his place in line. Kurt chuckles, shaking his head; he wonders if he'll ever get over how much of a puppy Blaine is. Even though he's not hungry he finds himself getting food anyways. He doesn't want to worry Blaine. They both grab a cup of coffee, and then make their way back to the table where David and Wes now are. The other boys instantly begin eating but Kurt just sits there, staring at his food, occasionally pushing it around on the plate.

"Hey, Kurt?" Wes asks, snapping Kurt out of his daze.

"Hmm?"

"Have you decided what you want to sing for the talent show?"

"No, not yet. I'll let you know soon though, promise," he says, smiling and getting up to throw away his food. Blaine follows behind him, a small frown on his face.

"Did you eat any of that?" he asks on the way to their first class.

"Of course I did," Kurt responds, smiling. "I'll see you after class," he says, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine's POV

Blaine walks the rest of the way to his class, noticing that Nate is sitting in the seat next to his. He smiles, hopefully he can really convince Nate to join the warblers.

"Hi Nate," Blaine says sitting down. Nate grunts in return. "So from what Thad says you're a pretty good singer, and the Warblers would love to have you."

"Let's get one thing straight here, Hobbit. I don't like you, and I certainly don't want to join your little singing group."

"But…" Blaine stutters. It didn't make any sense, Nate knew absolutely nothing about him…how could he hate him? "You don't even know me," he points out.

"I don't need to. Rich little boys like you are all the same."

"I'm not…"

"Don't even bother, you're all the same. You think you can just make everyone do your fucking bidding just because you have money."

"But…" Blaine tries to cut in.

"Just shut up. I don't like you, alright?" Nate says, turning back towards the front of the room. Blaine sighs, looking away from Nate. Blaine really didn't know Nate not liking him was bugging him so much. It's not like he wasn't used to people hating him, being gay had that effect on some people. Blaine sighs once more, attempting to pay attention to the teacher. The rest of the day passes without else much happening.

"Nate, hey!" Blaine calls as the two leave their last class.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"Come to the Warblers meeting tonight." Nate stops, staring at Blaine.

"Didn't I say I didn't want to join your stupid group?" Nate asks, storming away before Blaine can answer. Blaine sighs, unsure why it's bugging him so much that Nate doesn't like him, but he decides he's determined to make Nate like him.

* * *

><p>A preview for Chapter Six:<p>

He had been planning it for two years. Everyone assumed that being a jock, Dave wasn't smart. But he was, oh he was. Sure, getting caught raping that stupid fag hadn't been the smartest, but that didn't matter now. Being in jail for two years made Dave learn even more things. Street smarts you could call them. And finally, after two years everything was set into motion. Finally after being in the 8 by 10 jail cell he would be escaping. And you could bet that Hummel was going to pay for getting him locked up in jail. He was going to wish he'd never been born.


End file.
